Diverse Investment
by Random Guise
Summary: A cop's salary is okay and the pension is fine if you survive to enjoy it, but if you want to pad that retirement account it never hurts to have a little extra income. Post Tango & Cash movie. I don't own these characters, and I'm a lousy shot past 100 feet.


**A/N: Takes place three years after the movie "Tango and Cash".**

* * *

Diverse Investment

"Do you _ever_ have a bad idea for an investment?" Gabriel Cash asked as he stretched out on the leather sofa, a cold beer in his hand.

Raymond Tango carefully picked up Cash's boot-clad feet and pivoted them off the sofa before releasing them to drop on the floor. "I dunno, before you quit the force funding your retirement would have been a pretty bad idea." Tango referred to their previous career as high-profile lieutenants in the Los Angeles police force, where busting drug rings was their specialty. They were best known for being framed by crime kingpin Yves Perret; despite the odds they broke out of prison and cleared their names while taking out Perret and his henchmen.

"Yeah, well I have to admit what you lack in street sense you make up for with money smarts." Ray had built a small fortune through shrewd investments and playing the market as if he could smell the next big thing. One of those investments was for a new club that featured the dance troupe led by his sister Katherine "Kiki" Tango. Legally her last name was now Cash after marrying Gabe, but she still danced under her maiden name; 'Kiki Tango' sounded like a dancer, while 'Kiki Cash' sounded like a prostitute. "The Shake-A-Leg is a pretty high class joint partner, even better than the Cleopatra Club. I don't miss getting shot at, and it makes Kinky…I mean Kiki…happy."

The intentional slip hit the mark and Ray grimaced, causing his wire-rimmed glasses to ride up the bridge of his nose. His sister was an adult and had her own life, but he didn't want to be reminded of the gyrations and contortions that constituted today's dance performances. She had been married two years now, and Ray really hoped she would settle down and raise a family; that would keep her off the stage, at least for a little while. "About the only investment you've made that paid off was marrying my sister Katherine. That and your Corvette."

"Hey, it's a classic and I even drove it over here when I got your call. Just ignore the oil spot you'll find out front on your driveway. What great idea do you have now?"

"If you don't want to hear it, the front door is right over there."

"No way big guy, I'm hearing this one out; I told you I think you have good business sense."

"Okay." Ray adjusted his tie and walked over to sit in a sturdy chair. The man even wore a suit at home because he felt comfortable in it. "I got a business proposition for your family."

"Kiki?"

"No, she wouldn't be interested. I'm talking about your cousin the semi-genius."

"Owen?" Owen Cottons was Gabe's cousin that worked at the Los Angeles Police Research and Development facility as a contractor. Gabe joked that the man had milliseconds of genius intermixed with hours of mediocrity. Almost all of his ideas were original, most were ill-conceived, and a few were downright brilliant. His 'RV from hell' had allowed Ray and Gabe to crash Perret's compound and rescue Katherine. Perret had set off a self-destruct that destroyed everything minutes after they escaped, everything except a singed box; black with designs of cranes on the lid, opening the golden latch had revealed two mice that miraculously survived the explosion.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss too many details, but I've become a founding investor in a technology firm that is an innovator in everything from munitions to home stereos. They could use some creative minds to help get it off the ground. Think he'd be interested?"

"I could ask him. He doesn't love working for the police, they just happen to be the people that gave him a chance after the military turned him down. But he won't be interested if it's stuff that's going to be used against the police or the public."

"Are you kidding? We're going to be _selling_ to the police and the public" Ray explained.

"You might get him then. Say, did you say home stereos?" Gabe asked.

"Sure. Stereos, car sound systems, all sorts of electronic equipment for entertainment. Probably the next sound system at your club."

"Then I've got two requests: one, we also hire that audio expert Skinner. When I went to visit him over at his S&S Sound lab, he managed to be persuaded to give us some useful information to help clear us."

"I know, but he closed his place and went underground."

"I can find him. He was threatened to help frame us; now that he's in the clear, I bet you could use a good sound guy. The man _is_ an expert, even if he does say so himself."

"Done, if you can get him. I like to invest in people; I love to invest in genius. What's the other?"

"However you set it up, I want something done for Matt Sokowski's family."

"The assistant warden that tried to help us escape?"

"Yeah. He was a good guy, a great boss when I was a rookie, and he died trying to do the right thing. I owe it to him."

"I can set up a trust; just get me the details of where his family is now. You two will get a piece of it too to help diversify your income."

"Thanks. Kinky…er, Kiki…sure has a great brother in you."

"Call her that again in front of me and I'll give Matt's family your life insurance payout a week after your unfortunate accident."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I just got around to seeing the movie. A late brother-in-law just loved this movie but we could never discuss it; he didn't want to give anything away. But I did finally watch it in his memory…**


End file.
